The present invention relates to a service wall structure which comprises two mutually connectable, freely-standing wall-sections.
It has earlier been common practice to divide large areas, such as office areas, into smaller working areas with the aid of screening walls. Although this enables the areas concerned to be utilized with greater flexibility, this subdivision of present-day office spaces often necessitates the troublesome installation of a large number of electrical cables for the supply of electricity, and for telecommunication and computer communication purposes. As a result, a large number of cables are often laid along the screening walls, more or less freely over some areas. The present-day use of a large number of electrical apparatus and computers also results in the generation of high levels of heat in the working areas concerned, and when moveable screening walls are used, it is also difficult to achieve satisfactory ventilation and to remove effectively excess heat from each working area.